A Song of the Old One
by LarausLorraine
Summary: Tales of her name. A song of her own. Let us listen to the Song of the Old One. Remade!from the previous story A Song of Magic and Death. Rate M for sexual themes later on, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**'...'**_ **thoughts**  
 **Disclaimer:**  
 **I do not own Game of Thrones, A Song of Fire and Ice or Harry Potter, I get no money out of this.**

 **And also if you do enjoy the original story thats great! If you don't enjoy this new one thats ok too.**

 **Title: A Song of the Old One**

 **Pairing: Eddard Stark/Huldaria Rivers (Everyone will assume she is a bastard since she doesn't know her name, this pairing also won't happen due to Brandon's death and Ned betrothing to Cat later on. There will be a romantic interest between Ned and Huldaria before hand.)**

 **Summary:**

 **Remade from the fanfic A Song of Magic and Death! She was no longer Harry James Potter, she wasn't The boy who lived, she wasn't even a boy.**

 **Being dropped into a dark cruel world as nobody, she rose up to make a new name for herself.**

 **She was Huldaria Rane, the progenitor of her own family that will stand strong with her descendants each reciting the words she whispered** _ **'We greet Death as an old friend.'**_ **Tales of her name. A song of her own. Let us listen to the Song of the Old One.**  
 *******Huldaria*******

It was cold.  
The sound of sloshing, as if someone was trekking through puddles of water. Rough noises, some sounding in different pitches and vibrations, even the breathing.  
Green eyes slowly opened, only to close again when a small drop of cold greeted it. Making a pair of hands raise up to rub away the odd feeling.  
Sitting up the person was revealed to be a little girl, wearing thin old rags drenched and matted with mud. The same case could be said for her long black hair. Her skin was fair, features not too soft nor sharp.  
A kind mix one might say, she stood up, feet sinking into the soft earth. The girl's bleary eyes cracked back open to take in her surroundings.  
The little one stood in an alley, so narrow she probably could press her feet fully against the stone wall opposite of the other. That is if she laid down horizontal. She looked around, one end of the alley lead to a busy street. Where wagons, and various people walked past. Feet trudging through the pouring rain and mud, they were shouting in booming voices in attempts to capture potential customers to look at their goods or wares.  
The other end lead in deeper into a thick maze, and with her mind made up, she began to walk down the alley, away from the busy street.  
Once farther in the sound started fading off. Leaving only pitter patter of rain, and her own feet making squishy noises when they took a step into puddles and deeper mud.  
The girl's ankles were covered with it. And the rags that would have resembled shorts on a regular older child, looked more like pants. The ends were heavy with mud and water.  
The little one stopped and bent down to roll the fabric up, so they didn't get any more heavy. Elsewise they may start slipping from her waist. Once she felt secure. The girl shivered and continued on her simple journey with a goal to find somewhere dry.  
She stopped once the narrow alley ended. Revealing a small wooden shelter, very much crude and nearly about to fall away. The only entrance was covered by an old ugly material that used to be a curtain. Pushing it aside with a thin arm, she walked in.  
There was an old dirty and frayed rug over the earth. The girl crawled under it and laid down feeling relief to be out of the cold rain. Like the creepy of vines, the little one felt a wave of tiredness crawl over her. Even though she had woken up not that long ago.

 *******Gavin*******

Gavin had been out today, hiding in the shadows of stalls. He watched the weary sellers, as they try to gain anybody's attention.  
Nowadays with the never ending rain, many of the farmers were worried about their crop drowning, This lead them with no choice but to harvest early.  
Everyday less food was shown, most of it not ripe yet. Citizens were miserable with each passing day.  
Gavin shifted from one foot to the other, his eyes settled on Old Rick's food stand. Old Rick was one of the men who was weary of Gavin. Every time the boy tried to steal something, Old Rick would be there in a minute. His calloused and worn hand clutching an old stick that always bruised and stung any skin it came in contact with.  
But Gavin saw something different in Old Rick today, the elderly man was stressed and desperate. Those weary eyes were focused more on the passersby. The Old gaffer was trying his best to get anyone to look interested in his food.  
Without breathing, Gavin moved forward. As Old Rick shifted to where his back was seen, Gavin slowly reached out as silent as he could, and snatched two apples from the stand.  
Heart thundering with adrenaline, the child thief slipped away. He could have taken more, but anybody would be a fool if they tried.  
Something could have tumbled and made a noise. If you were caught carrying an armful, you'd most likely lose all of it trying to flee. And if you took too many from one side, the owner would notice and keep a tighter eye on the blind spot.

The homeless boy was two and ten. He was a tall gangly thing, but with the talent to press down and make himself not noticeable and silent if he needed. As the boy slipped through the alleys' similar to a snake slithering into tight spaces, he came back to his home. The shack wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.  
It held against the elements, and it gave him a sense of peace at least. The area the shack was in mostly abandoned. Happening to have once been the spot for brothels, the owners had left to another place once the customers became scarce. Lifting the flap, Gavin noticed something sleeping in the back of his home. His weary black eyes staring at the muddy and shivering child that seemed to be asleep and unaware.  
He walked over and watched as the girl shifted and curled more into herself. Gavin rarely took in strays, he learnt that grave lesson. When too many children are in one place, it caused unwanted attention.  
From the rapers, slavers, and the Men of the Night's watch. Gavin sighed as he moved forward and nudged the sleeping child with his foot.  
"Get out, your in my home." he spoke firmly. Only after the other child opened their eyes and blinked the sleep out of them.  
He reached up to wipe away some water from his brow, and moved towards one corner of the little shack. Settling where it was more dry, and placing the two fruits down beside him. He had built a little fire pit here. The boy took rationed sticks and timber, gathering them on spot. You never know when you'd need a fire, especially in the winter.  
The boy noticed the other kid move over, curious and probably simple minded.  
 _"No matter, even the simple minded get the idea whenever I hurt them."_  
His hands shook with the cold, as he moved to start the fire. They felt fat and numb, which made things a bit more dangerous and harder. After a few minutes, he was able to get a couple sparks on the tinder. Leaning down he began to softly blow, and soon enough a small fire started.  
After warming his hands to get the feeling back into them, he turned to where the apples were. His black eyes caught, the other child staring at them, and he sighed and stood.  
"Get out, are you simple minded?"he asked. His voice was filled with irritation now, as emerald green met his own eyes.  
Not a word was spoken from their parted lips.  
 _'Probably a mute.'_ a thought spoke in Gavin's mind, as he watched the girl move closer. Her eyes fixated on the apple.

With a loud sigh, he picked up a stick and suddenly jabbed the kid in the arm with the end. It was a hard nub, but not sharp enough to cause a cut just to cause pain and bruising. Gavin's eyes narrowed as the kid jumped and rubbed the spot vigorously, causing crusted dried earth to crumble and small still wet clumps to smear more on the skin.  
He jabbed them again, this time it caused them to back away. And with this new pace, using the stick, he had the child standing out in the rain soon enough. Feeling the message was clear, he walked back inside. Allowing the ragged door flap to fall back into place.  
He moved back towards where the fire was, and began to take off his clothes. He laid the still wet cloth on the ground as close as he could allow to the fire. Gavin sat down naked as his name day, as he watched the flames.  
He heard a faint cough, with that he stood and walked back to the door. Lifting the flap, the naked boy stared at the wide green eyes of the child.  
The girl had walked back to the entrance as if she was a lost puppy. Raising an eyebrow Gavin huffed out, "Get going, I don't take in strays. You either find your own place, or sit in the rain and get sick." The dark haired boy was watching as green eyes blinked sluggishly.  
A fleeting feeling of familiarity filled his chest briefly and left an echoed pain behind. He shifted with unease and glared at the kid.

 _'It's one kid, she looks around five.'_ His thoughts betrayed. So, with a groan Gavin shifted and lifted the flap higher.  
"Get in, before I change my mind." he spat out, and the little one hurried inside. Sitting as close to the fire as she could.  
"What are you doing? Take your clothes off so they can dry, or you'll get sick." he said while moving over the boy helped the seemingly mute girl, placing her clothes out beside his own.  
"I want you gone by tomorrow, nothing good happens when there are kids huddled in one place." he spoke.  
The boy picked up an apple and took a big bite out of it. And then he winced when some pain blossomed in his mouth. Still, Gavin took another bite and noticed the girl's eyes watching the other apple. He twitched and picked it up. Tossing it over to her, he chewed on the bite in his mouth as he watched the fire.  
In a few minutes the core was left, and the gangly boy tossed it to the side.  
The shack may have not been big, a majority of the space was for the fire pit. Which was in the right hand corner in the back far away from the rug. It sat on the opposite side to where there were a couple old blankets and sheets, that was meant to be a bed. He snuffed out the fire with dirt and crawled over to it. Through the cracks of the shelter he noticed the sun was gone and the rain was still continuing. Gavin laid on the sheets and used the blanket to cover himself, as the warmth slowly faded.  
He felt something climb beside him and growled. He lifted the blanket and allowed the tiny girl to press against his side to keep warm.  
The next morning, the wind woke Gavin with a start. He sat up and scrubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
He felt more warm than ever as he stared at the door blearily. The shift at his side made him remember what happened yesterday.  
He looked down at the sleeping child and shook their shoulder, and as they sat up he stood and climbed over her to get his now dried clothes. Putting them on, he helped the kid with her own afterwards and stared at her.  
Many thoughts raced through his head, and questions towards why he had taken her in.  
Why had he helped her? Why is he taking care of her?  
Maybe it was because of the loneliness rising in his chest. The memories of his mother before she was gone. With a deep sigh, Gavin stood as the pain of hunger filled him. He guessed the kid was probably hungry too. The boy took her wrist and lead her out of the shack and into the light drizzle of rain. Maybe he could leave her on the road, grab a few things to eat, and abandon her there. "I'll show you how to get food." he spoke. A plan was formulating in his head as he walked down the alley. He felt those green eyes on him, as they paused at the entrance into the trading road. People we already there, moving to complete one with another day in their lives in the little town of Wendish.

 **I have finished the first chapter! I know its different compared to the original story, my plan is for Huldaria to be a servant for the Tullys'. She'll meet Ned in a more idealistic way, from then on I shall continue to base more on the history and books.**

 **Also a lovely shout out to BunnyByte for helping me with any errors and my other friend Faith!**

 **I already have a pairing for Huldaria later on in the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own or get any money from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series or George R. R. Martin's A Song of Fire and Ice and the television series Game of Thrones. All rights are given to those owners and I am only creating this story as a way of relieving stress and to enjoy creativity.

' _...'_ Thoughts

"..." flashback

 **Huldaria**

Gavin was the name the older boy gave her. For weeks she followed him around from the home they had to the deep slums of Wendish.

He had decided to call her Hulda Waters, for the women who asked for a name when they were generous to give them scraps from the taverns they owned. He had taught her how to sneak up with silence and take only what she needed and nothing else.

"Only take what you need or they will notice and gain you attention."

Hulda kept those words close, repeating them every hour in her mind.

Everyday they would do the same routine, everyday she would learn more and more from Gavin.

Hulda was sitting by the fire, her fingers working on a piece of leather string and old beads. She was planning on surprising Gavin with a bracelet.

The lass looked up as the older boy returned sporting a black eye, it seemed Old Rick caught him stealing.

It would mean that they had to go a day without food, as the boy sat down heavily as he twitched, probably from the pain Hulda guessed as she placed the beads down and scooted over to the sulking boy.

"Gavin."she spoke in a rough high pitch tone, Hulda rarely spoke most of the time. Always just giving sounds instead of actual words.

Gavin looked over at the sound of his name and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Talking more are we?" he asked and she shrugged, her eyes glancing down at her knees and then back up to meet his black eyes.

"Old Rick?"she asked and Gavin gave a soft grunt, it was a yes then. "How did he notice?"

"He was gone, his grandson was watching."he spoke, "He has a more sharp eye than Old Rick."

Hulda felt her heart drop a bit, that would mean Old Rick would know the blind spot they kept a secret to.

"He will tell Old Rick.."Hulda said a hint of sadness coloring her voice.

"Thanks for stating the most obviousness Hulda."Gavin spat out, Hulda knew he didn't mean any aggression towards her.  
"Don't blame yourself, it would have happened either way."She spoke her hand touching Gavin's arm.

It was now five days since Gavin found her.

On the fourth day the rain had finally stopped and more bustling was in the market more than ever.

It was due to finally having dry dirt it also meant more food yet a high risk with more eyes.

"What do we do?"Hulda asked and Gavin scrubbed at his hair with his nails', with the rain gone lice was all around, Hulda reached up herself to scratch behind her ear.

Something got caught under her nail and she looked down, there was one of the little parasites. Without hesitation she squished it with both nails of her thumbs, a small pop was felt as its body became a smudge.

"You'll have to sneak around for us both now, since Old Rick will warn others about me. They haven't seen you though so that's our advantage." He spoke.

Hulda looked at his face determination in her eyes, she always watched and listened to when Gavin gave her random lessons in their routine, but he had never allowed her to sneak and steal anything.

With a nod she stood up with him her stomach twisting in knots, Gavin lead her through an alley they rarely used just to be safe she assumed.

As they stood in the shadow of the wall he leaned to whisper into her ear.

"We'll go for Miss Josey, she's nearly blind with age."he said pointing to where the old woman sat in a rocking chair beside a stand of fruit extending from bananas to even dates.

"Her right side is the most blinde so come up from that side and be as quiet as possible."

Taking a shaky breath Hulda began to walk towards the stand staying as small and less noticeable as she could.

Men walked past without seeing her, women as well and she anticipated where they would move and avoid bumping into them. The town was overwhelming with a lot of children, even with the Night's watch and slavers more kept popping Hulda was explained by Gavin why so many kids were on the streets.

A memory rose in her mind.

Gavin looked at her and started to explained that men were just using women for pleasure. Women who weren't whores, whores got paid, had a roof over their head and offering of a beverage to avoid pregnancy.

These women weren't given the option, Gavin himself admitted about how he came to be.

"My mother was named Asha, she was a maid at a tavern when my father came.

He had asked the owner for a room and he seduced her, promising her that she would be his wife and give her everything she would dream of. When it became dark out she believed she was in love with him and allowed him to take her maidenhood, the next morning she was left in the bed alone and naked.

After about two weeks she found him in the tavern again with his men, he was a Steward and had used her for his needs. He shamed her in front of his men, later she found out she was pregnant with me. She lost her job once my father spread nasty rumors about her, becoming homeless she birthed me in an alley and raised me as best as she could.

She always had a mixed feelings of hatred and love towards me.. She admitted to me one night that she hated me, and wished I was never to be born. Two moons later she disappeared and left me for dead… a boy of five summers left to fend himself."

Gavin's eyes had shined with tears and Hulda had hugged him tightly, giving him soft words of comfort.

"The kids we see are from the same situation, you probably were too and just left for dead and influenced to forget everything.

We are bastards from unfaithful men deciding to get their pecker wet."

Hulda was close to the stand now, her heartbeat was thundering in her ears and her vision tunneled to an apple.

She reached over her hand was so damn close, Miss Josey didn't move from where she sat staring at the road.

The tips of her fingers brushed along an apple the feeling of the bright red flesh caused adrenaline to sing in her veins.

Suddenly something was holding her wrist in nearly a crushing grip, everything shattered around her as she looked up. Wide emerald met intense blue, a fish jumping from the water was on tunic.

"What are you doing Child?" his voice was deep and cold as he stared down at her.

Hulda felt deep in her gut something bad was going to happen.

 **Note:**

 **My two editor friends' have been having issues, one of them had recently left the emergency room and the other has been harassed lately for being deemed racist.**

 **Literally her social media profile had been reported and I didn't have any other contact information of her.**

 **I tried to reread this till my eyes were sore and changed a lot of things so many times, so if you see something wrong grammar wise I do apologies.**

 **I'm not the best at grammar due to lack of education, the reason was I had been transferred around before I was settled in high school.**

 **I had tried to have a teacher help but they brushed me off, so I had given up I felt embarassed and gave up.**

 **So with that aside I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own or get any money from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series or George R. R. Martin's A Song of Fire and Ice and the television series Game of Thrones. All rights are given to those owners and I am only creating this story as a way of relieving stress and to enjoy creativity.

 _'...' Thoughts_

"..." flashback

 **Huldaria**

Hulda had been dragged away from the scene, she didn't fight the iron grip on her arm.

For most part she was imagining the worst scenarios in her head, all of them resulting in her death. The poor child was dragged into a tavern and forced to sit at a table where a man with bright red hair was sitting at. The voices were muffled and Hulda kept her eyes drawn down at the table, the girl's tongue felt heavy as if it was leaden based even if she had tried to speak she couldn't.

She felt as if a statue purified from fear, even when the rough hand had released her arm she kept as still as possible. She peeked up to watch the man turn to speak with another man with red hair.

Hulda didn't know why but during what felt like hours the two men continued to talk, sometimes they would glance over at her before focusing back onto each other. She peeked out the heavy glass at the red setting sun, her eyes were transfixed on the different colors as they shined through out the sky.

"Come young one." the voice snapped the girl from her trans and her green eyes turned to stared at the red hair man. "You will be coming with me to my family home."

His worn large hand was offered, Hulda cautiously placed her tiny dirty hand into his own.

He was very gentle with guiding her out of the tavern, the air was cool but that wasn't what Hulda was thinking of. Not once in this world had she felt gentleness from someone, Gavin had always a roughness from living on the streets for so long. The thought of Gavin made her head rise and try to search for him in the marketplace, she didn't see him anywhere and her heart clenched tightly with sadness. She felt hot tears prickle at her eyes and she closed them, she didn't want to seem weak or give any hint about Gavin. In such a short time they had grown close, he had cared for her, given her a name, and fed her.

Opening her eyes she looked around again in hopes of seeing the boy, soon the man came to a group of horses. He helped her up on the saddle and climbed on himself, his arm wrapped around her to squish against his stomach and chest. A way to keep her from falling off it would seem.

"My name is Lord Hoster Tully, might I ask what is the name of the lovely lady I found today?" his voice was soft and so kind it made Hulda feel weary immediately.

Gavin had always told her to be weary of those who acted kind, the grown ups have always tricked kids into going with them by giving a shred of affection to the starving kids.

"Hulda."she murmured out in a soft voice, she ducked her head avoiding the oddly kind blue eyes.

"That's a unique name, is it short for something?"he asked as they horse was nudged into a simple trot, Hulda was shifting a bit from the movement. It felt odd and her bottom was already feeling a bit sore from the constant jarring.

She didn't answer, all she could think of was to not give Gavin away.

 **Gavin**

Gavin watched Hulda get dragged away from the stand, the feeling of worry and horror was causing an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. The swollen eye on his face throbbed as he moved to follow at a good distance away his good black eye watching as if a fox was toying with a rabbit before snatching it between its jaws and bite down ruthlessly to kill the poor things life.

He stuck as close as he could to the shadows and hunched down a bit to make himself appear small and helpless.

Each minute he knew Hulda might never get away, emotions filled his chest making it painful.

The boy slipped into the tavern they had pulled her into, he settled in a corner covered with shadow from the candle light and listened with rapt attention. Hulda looked withdrawn into herself, a technique that many kids on the street did, Gavin had seen this so many times when one the kids would get caught.

Then once the conversation would end the kid would be taken away to never be seen, the street rat knew that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to get to Hulda. The man that had grabbed Hulda was Tytos Blackwood, one of the Bannermen to the Tullys' and beside him was Hoster Tully himself, they could easily overpower Gavin and send him flying into the street with a busted face if provoked enough.

Hoster Tully was discussing what to do, why they had taken in interest in Hulda was beyond Gavin's knowledge.

Bits and pieces of the conversation floated a little bit towards the boy, words of 'bastard' was coming up a lot, they probably assumed that Hulda was the bastard child of Tytos due to her black hair.

' _Tytos probably had someone in a warm bed on his travels, it would make sense since Hulda doesn't remember anything of her mother or how she had gotten here'_ Gavin wouldn't be surprised if his random friend had been born a bastard, it would seem Tytos wouldn't accept the accusation or take the child to his home.

Gavin wasn't able to hear the rest when a rough hand grabbed his arm and his face turned to see old Rick, his gut dropped with dread as the older man dragged him out of the tavern and tossed to gain his footing in front of a man dressed in all black.

"This is the pest that floats around my stand, nimble and quiet as you could say. Take him if you want it would help a lot." Old Rick's voice wasn't used much, it was rough from lack of use and gave a nasly pitch. Gavin shifted on his feet as he stared at the man wearily, it seemed Old Rick took the chance to get rid of Gavin by handing him over to the Night's Watch.

"How old are you son?" the man asked his eyes boring into the boy.

"Two and Ten."Gavin spoke.  
"The boy lies, he's five and ten for years ever since his cunt of a mom left him he's been stealing food from my stand. A thief and a bastard he is you either take him or I'll have him arrested." Old Rick spat out.

Gavin's fate was sealed when he watched the man nod his head, the boy was dragged away probably towards their camp. Old Rick shouted something a mocking fact that would be proven Gavin won't be able to slip away.

"He's a fast one! Tie him up for all I care but no other way will hold him down!"

Huldaria

It had been a few days since Hulda had been taking from the town, during those days Hoster kept asking her questions. Some she would answer and some she wouldn't.

Majority of them were questions about her life before Wendish, she would always give the answer that she didn't remember. That she had woke up one day laying in the wet mud, struggling to survive and stay as dry as she could to avoid the chance of becoming sick.

Hoster had finally given up on wiggling anything else out of her and spoke of where she was going.

"You will be a made a servant maiden to my daughters' Lysa and Catelyn, help them with anything they need as well as working with the cooks in your free time." That was all he had spoken to her about, she wondered why he had allowed her into his home when she had been caught stealing.

Why the dark hair man had grabbed her arm and dragged her into the cavern to be seen by Hoster himself, every time she would ask him he would shake his head and dismiss her.

They were getting close to Riverrun, during that night she snuck through the shadows as the men prepared food over the open fire.

Without a look back she slipped out of the camp and began to trek on the road towards Wendish town, she hoped Gavin hadn't moved their spot it would be difficult to find it in the dark.

 **Finished!**

 **Here you go!**

 **Its a little rush due to the fact that I was closing in on my deadline!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own or get any money from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series or George R. R. Martin's A Song of Fire and Ice and the television series Game of Thrones. All rights are given to those owners and I am only creating this story as a way of relieving stress and to enjoy creativity.**

Thoughts

flashback

Chapter 4

Hulda's feet and fingers were numb as she walked along the cold hard dirt road. The sky was a light grey the feeling of the wind hitting her skin was as chilling to the bone, a tingling feeling of numbness was creeping from her toes to her ankles.

Her fingers felt stiff and cold as if they were sausages.

It had taken the Bannermen of the Tullys' a few hours to track her down, Hulda had been halfway back towards Wendish town when they surrounded her. She was forced to walk back on foot while they followed her with their horses, a punishment for leaving she guessed.

Once to the camp Hulda sat close to the smoke filled fire, she shivered as the warmth began to ease its way back into her body.

They arrived at Riverrun, the long lake was beautiful in the afternoon sun. The light made the water sparkle of white as if there were fairies dancing on the waters top full of glowing life.

Hoster Tully slowed his horse once they crossed the bridge, a woman stood in place two girls and a boy beside her waiting as patient as they could.

Even if they were wriggling with excitement at seeing their father.

It hadn't taken long before Hulda was introduced to the family, becoming a personal servant of Catelyn Tully felt similar to a life sentence in prison for the little girl.

Throughout the day Hulda was introduced to the staffing, it had ended with meeting another girl around her age who worked in the kitchens.

Margaret was her name, a gentle girl of eight with dark brown hair framing a set of wide gray eyes and olive tone skin.

When the lady of the kitchen Sara lead Hulda to her the girl was covered in flour and dough.

"We have a new servant today Margaret, you will be moved officially to the kitchen and she will take your place." Sara was a pudgy woman, grey and white hair mixed in with a few rare yellow strands.

Her skin was a little loose and wrinkly, eyebrows thick and formed into an ever present frown. Whenever she spoke the woman's voice was rough and loud with an ever present wet sound as if she needed to cough up phlegm.

Margaret looked surprised.

"Yes ma'am."she spoke, "would you like me to finish the dough and then show her?"

"No I'll take over." An unreadable look crossed the older woman's face, Margaret moved back and headed off to clean her arms and face.

Once Margaret returned she lead Hulda through the kitchen explaining where items are and what to use.

"Let's get you into clothes."she spoke staring at the rags with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

During the days Hulda was kept busy in Riverrun, majority of the morning was helping Catelyn Tully get dressed, follow her and keep her company.

During noon while Catelyn was at her lessons Hulda was placed in the kitchen to deal with the vegetables, most of the time Margaret taught and watched her, anytime Hulda tried to sneak a knife into her clothes she was already there taking it away.

During a morning Hulda looked up at the question Catelyn asked directly to her.

"What's your name?"

 **So sorry for not posting! I have been busy but I am still working on these stories don't worry!**

 **I know it's short, the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I have decided Hulda will be Harry's name for now on, it fits better.**

 **So sorry in advance for the confusion!**

The girl looked startled at the question, Catelyn's blue eyes didn't give anything away.

They were filled with curiosity, a curiosity that made a warmth bloom in Hulda's chest.

"Hulda."she spoke and went back to her task at hand, she was tying up the last few strings to the noble girl's dress.

It had taken her many hours of practice with Margaret, at least she did an ok job for now.

"I see, may I ask you something?"Catelyn asked, moving to sit down so Hulda could do her hair.

"My word isn't much."the dark hair girl spoke as she grabbed a brush and began to smooth the girl's fire red hair.

"If you were to be married to someone you never knew, would you act as if he's a prince?"she asked and Hulda paused at brushing out a tangle.

"To be honest I think if someone thought that way their stupid. The man isn't perfect and neither am I, if I were to be with someone I would work with them.

Build up something, you can't expect them to be something their not."Hulda said and continued brushing Catelyn's hair.

After a long length of silence Cat spoke.

"Father wishes to marry me off to Brandon Stark,"she admitted and Hulda took a step back as she stood.

Beautiful lake blue met eerie emerald green.

"If you do marry Brandon Stark, don't expect him to be perfect. Accept his flaws, be prepared for anything."

A forte night passed since Catelyn had asked Hulda about Brandon Stark. In that time Cat had asked for her more and more, the more they spoke to each other their bond grew from strangers to a simple friendship.

Catelyn enjoyed Hulda's blunt words and Hulda liked the company of the girl.

After leaving Cat to spending time with Edmund and Lysa the girl witnessed Margaret running around the kitchen.

She was carrying many things and her usual well kept brown hair was flying around her face with a flour clinging to it.

Her eyes were wide with panic and her skin was shining its sweat, when she noticed Hulda she ran over.

"The Starks are visiting! Quick go and prepare the bread and meat!"she said, Hulda began to run towards the pantry.

"Get ready ladies! There is a big feast tonight!"came the booming voice of Sara.

It had taken hours and a lot of sweat, but st he end of it the feast was ready.

Hulda was sitting on the ground leaning heavily against Margaret as they rested.

It had taken a lot out of their bodies but it was done.

The sun was beginning to lower and Hulda stood, Margaret whined softly as her perch was gone and the dark hair girl walked outside to enjoy the cool air.

She walked towards the stables, her eyes were drawn to the beautiful beasts.

"What brings you here?"a voice broke the peaceful silence making her jump, she spun around to meet the eyes of the second oldest Stark.

She didn't speak as she stared with weariness, he walked over to where she stood and reached to pet the gorgeous beast.

"I haven't seen you around when we visited here last time, I am Eddard but I prefer Ned."the boy spoke giving her a small smile.

Hulda didn't know what to do, the only boy she had ever spoken with had been older than them. Her cheeks were warm as she turned to stare at the horse.

"Hulda…"she whispered out.

"Hulda huh? That's a nice name."Ned said giving her a bigger smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!** **So sorry for the delay, tax season and everything you know.** **So here we go!**

' thoughts

Chapter 6

Hulda

Hulda didn't know why she was standing in the Horse stalls with one of the sons of Rickard Stark alone. The young girl shifted her weight from one foot the other as the boy stared at her with his grey eyes, unlike Gavin's cold black eyes Ned's were warm with a kind shine.

It had made her even more weary, a feeling similar to an animal that never experienced a gentle touch.

"What is your family name?" He asked out of the blue making her jump a bit with startlement.

"Don't have one," with that statement she turned and headed out of the stalls, maybe the shelter of hiding in Margaret's side was the best choice.

Ned could pick up the idea that she wanted to be left alone.

"That would make you a bastard."

Hulda was wrong.

"I haven't seen you around the rooms, do you work outside?"

Hulda's pace began to quicken, to her irritation Ned kept up with ease.

"Your hands aren't roughened, maybe the kitchen?"

By this point she was in a slow jog, if it weren't for Margaret Hulda's dark hair wouldn't have flown everywhere. The older girl had tied her hair into a tight braid which was bouncing a bit against her back.

Ned continued to fire away his questions, the kitchens were nearing faster due to their pace. Hulda felt her breathing quicken a bit from the jogging, her left eye twitched when Ned's own breathing stayed normal.

Slowing down she pushed the wooden door open, a loud squeak was followed after a thud.

Hulda had hit Margaret's side with the door, a glare was her present in return.

The brunette immediately stood when she caught a glimpse of Ned following Hulda inside, the girl went to fix her hair.

Stray flyaways, and patches were covered in flour. The situation was only made worse by her flour covered hands.

"Master Stark is there anything you need?"she asked, Hulda could tell by the tension of her jaw that Margaret's feet were probably on fire. The pain of standing all day, cooking and the exhaustion.

"No need," he said giving her a small gesture for her to sit back down.

Margaret looked at Hulda with a questioning gaze, ignoring the look the dark hair girl sat down on the floor Margaret previously sat. Soon her friend followed.

"So you do work in the kitchen." and at that Ned sat down on Hulda's free side.

' _Someone execute me.'_ ran through her mind.

For five days Ned followed Hulda around asking her dozens of questions and for five days Hulda held her silence heavily.

Many rumors spread through Riverrun similar to a forest fire on dry land.

Margaret was too busy to allow Hulda to hide by her side, since two more children were brought to be trained in the kitchen.

A boy of ten summers and a girl of one and five.

The girl was tall, a slender body and face with skin a dark tan with a hue of red, her hair a dark auburn and wide pale blue eyes. A splatter of freckles along her cheek bones and neck, she was a nervous thing always fidgeting with her hands.

The boy on the other hand was small and gaunt like, his hair was a mouse brown and dark brown eyes gazed up at them. He held a nasty habit of staring too long.

"Their names are Dannys and Cira," Margaret whispered in her ear one evening.

"No last name?" Hulda said in a soft whisper.

"No, they were found stumbling through the docks in Lannisport apparently stowaways from Dorne.

Suspected to have been kidnapped for slavery."

Hulda wasn't able to say anymore as a familiar thorn in her side walked into the kitchen.

Hulda turned and focused on the job she held on hand, preparing dough for bread.

Ned walked over and stood beside the quiet girl, a smile stretching across his face.

The silence stretched between them until Hulda finally broke.

"What." She hissed out.

"Finally gracing me with your voice?"he asked.

"I'm trying to make bread and your distracting me."she growled out.

"My family and I will be returning to Winterfell at daybreak."he said, an odd feeling of coldness washed over the young girl.

In the past few days with less company of Catelyn or Margaret Hulda had gotten used to Ned by her side, even if he was insufferable.

"Alright then."was her answer.

"Can I at least have one question answered?"he asked, his voice held a soft tone.

"Fine, just one."she said after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"Where did you live before here?" He asked.

"Wendish, why ask?"she asked.

"I wanted to know which place made a girl with your beautiful shade of green." Ned flashed her a smile and left.

Her cheeks colored to the point she felt heat come off them, her head turned to meet the excited pale blue eyes of Cira.

"He likes you!"she said in a singing voice, Hulda's eyebrows lowered into a deep frown.

"He doesn't."she spat out.

"He has followed you around for days Hulda, even an enemy wouldn't do that."Margaret said as she passed them.

A giggle escaped Cira, Hulda began to punch the dough with extreme force.

 **So sorry for a long time!** **Like guys, I got myself a guy…** **Like…** **Fuck like FUCK! HOW DOES ONE DATE?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Throughout the summer Hulda was focused on her duties, the heat was sweltering to the point she couldn't think of any other thought.

More sweat went into the dough than anything else, she raised her arm up and wiped at her forehead. Once it was ready she cut the necessary slits and allowed it to set underneath a cloth.

"Hulda are you finished?"the call from Margaret made her turn and look at her friend who stood at the door of the kitchens. "I'm going to the river to cool down."

"Yes." she dipped her arms into the cool bucket of cleaning water, a second of relief was given until she pulled her arms away. She followed Margaret across the bridge, the air was heavily humid.

They sat upon the edge of the lake and dipped their feet into the chill water, Hulda sighed in relief and laid on her back.

Margaret had taken a rag and soaked it in the water once satisfied she began to run it along her neck and face.

"It's unbearably hot today."the dark hair girl sighed out.

"I know, I could barely move from the bed this morning."Hulda said in a soft voice, the young girl stared at the sky.

"Hulda… There have been rumors going around."Margaret said.

Her friend's gray eyes met her emerald ones.

"You know not to listen to rumors."Hulda said.

"I know, but when their about you I can't help but listen. Especially if they're about you being the Bastard daughter of Lord Blackwood."Margaret spoke.

Hulda didn't speak, was she the bastard of Lord Blackwood? Maybe.

She held no memory before waking up in Wendish town, it all felt as a distant as a life time ago for her.

She wondered how Gavin was, if he was still under their little home. Still stealing from Old Rick or not, a painful pressure filled her chest at the thought of her fellow homeless friend.

"Ignore them, rumors are rumors."

3 summers later

The night was filled with music, the cool air felt nice on her skin.

Hulda's hands worked on Catelyn's gown, the youngest of Hoster's daughters had bloomed over the summers.

Her long red hair glistened in the light, beautiful skin with a little dust of tan shined in the candle light.

Catelyn was a lady of one and three now.

Hulda herself never thought of what her age was, Sara had said she looked small.

After some thinking she was placed at seven summers, Margaret had decided Hulda was born in the spring.

Now the girl was one and ten.

"How do I look?" Catelyn asked as she ran her hands along her skirt with a peek of nervousness, a small habit Hulda had been trying to squish her out of.

"Beautiful, if anything Brandon Stark will be stumbling after you all of the evening."Hulda spoke in her usual quiet voice.

Hulda had only met Brandon a couple times during visits, he was handsome but held a bit of an air of something Hulda worried would grow into something later, a man who would have affairs with women.

"You will attend as well?" Catelyn asked, her voice held a bit of pleading.

In the three years Hulda stayed in Riverrun the rumors had become more and more wild as ever than she had expected.

-flashback-

Some had whispered Tytos had gotten a barmaid pregnant in Wendish.

Others had proclaimed he had gotten a lady from Dorne pregnant, in which the lass had been raised in secret and dumped in Wendish when she got too old to hide away and used a spell to wipe her memory clean.

It was in Winter when Tytos had rode into Riverrun.

Hulda had seen him riding over the bridge and being greeted by Hoster Tully while she fetched water from the well.

It wasn't until in the evening did Cira came to fetch her.

Hulda had found herself in Hoster's office, emerald eyes meeting Blackwater's blue eyes.

"You may sit Hulda."Hoster spoke, Hulda settled in the chair. "How have you been?"

"In good health Lord Tully."she whispered.

"Louder."the voice was cold and held strictness from the man beside her. "It is rude to mumble."

"I am in good health."she said a bit louder looking at Tytos in weariness.

"Hulda, do you remember your mother?"Hoster asked.

"No, the earliest I remember was meeting Gavin."she spoke, her hands gripping her skirt. "Gavin was a boy with no home, he took care of me."

"Was Gavin your brother?"

"No, Lord Tully he was not my brother."she answered.

"Did he know where you came from?"

"No, he had found me curled in his makeshift shelter cold and asleep."she said.

After a bit more questioning a heavy silence filled the room, Hulda had peeked at Tytos.

The two men had debated about the situation, Tytos had admitted to bedding someone a few times.

Two was during when he was younger and his last act had been in Wendish a few summers back after the mournful passing of his wife Alyssin.

"I drunk too much and woke up in an inn bed, naked and alone."he admitted.

"Hulda has a striking resemblance to you."Hoster agreed. "The question is what will you do now?"

If he could Tytos would ask for a request to have Hulda to be free of a bastard name, all the while easing the information to his sons and daughter.

For now Hulda was to stay as a servant in Hoster's care.

Hoster had agreed all the while Hulda in the chair numb and shakened.

-end of flashback-

The news was not taken well, Brynden, Lucas, Hoster and Edmund had been enraged.

It had taken a lot for then to accept the news and it took for them to scrutinize every feature of Hulda to accept it with bitterness.

Alyn, Bethany and Robert were weary.

Hulda held a scary resemblance to them, the same jaw, chin and dark hair.

Even her frown and scowl was a copy of Tytos himself, that had taken place a year ago.

Hulda didn't know how to feel about Tytos or his sons and daughter.

The maester had calculated that Hulda was three summers younger than Robert due to the boy being one when Alyssin had passed and two when Tytos had bedded Hulda's mother.

It made the situation less tense, a proof that Tytos had not disrespected Alyssin before she had passed away.

None of them had spoken to Hulda after seeing her, Margaret let her hide in the kitchens most of the day.

"Father said you are welcome to,"Catelyn had softened her tone.

Hulda had felt grateful that Hoster had allowed her to stay in Riverrun instead of going to Raventree Hill.

"Lord Blackwood will be there with his children, I would rather be useful in the kitchens with Margaret and Cira."

"Alright."Catelyn sighed as she watched Hulda leave.

Later in the evening Hulda sat outside with Margaret, both were slapping mosquitos every once in a while off their bodies.

"The days are so long now."Margaret sighed, the girl was one and one summer's today.

After the rush of food prepared they had a moment to give the dark hair girl a honey soaked cake.

Margaret's hair was lighter now, a more light honey brown than her usual chestnut.

"I hear a lot of houses are here."Hulda's friend continued to speak.

"House Blackwood, House Stark, House Bracken, House Whent, House Mallister…"

Hulda's snort cut Margaret off.

"What? Sad that Ned Stark hasn't come around?"she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Oh please, he must be dancing with Lysa Tully or some other flustered southern heiress."Hulda said.

"I wonder what Petyr is doing."

"Creepy Petyr?"Hulda raised an eyebrow, he was the reason Hulda stuck closer to Catelyn nowadays.

The boy rubbed her the wrong way.

The sound of shouting broke them from their peaceful mood, standing Hulda and Margaret followed the noise and rounded a corner.

"Is that Petyr?"the older girl's voice filled with concern.

Petyr was standing in front of Brandon Stark his shoulders square and his chest puffed out.

"What has he done now?"Hulda hissed out.

So sorry for a late update!

It's been busy lately, I'm looking for a place of my own and my job has a remodel happening.

sorry about that its fixed now!


	8. Chapter 8

**OK Y'ALL I LOVE YOU BUT Y'ALL GOTTA STOP REVIEWING AND LIKING A SONG MAGIC AND DEATH.** **GUYS ITS LIKE MY WORST WORK EVER.**

Chapter 8

The event of Baelish confronting Brendan Stark spread throughout Riverrun as fast as fire to dry brush.

Petyr had been placed in his room to heal, Catelyn wasn't allowed to go near him during that time due to the request of Brandon Stark currently Lysa was her only news giver to how Petyr was even doing, even then Lysa was very transparent.

That caused for Hulda to be in a sensitive situation as she ran her hand along Catelyn's back a light frown gracing her face.

Catelyn rarely was emotional, usually the most behaved and proper lady she was groomed to be.

"This is a mess, I can't even go and see if he is ok!" The noble girl choked out, once the sobbing slowed Hulda picked up a brush and began to brush tangles away from Catelyn's fiery red hair.

"He will be."Hulda whispered.

Her mind was wandering to that day, to see Petyr standing there, Brandon wasn't lenient on his blows. Even Margaret herself, a servant that barely witness any fight could tell Petyr would perish.

The mood was escalating, Catelyn had come to plead for the fight to stop. Towards the end Hulda's gut twisted so tight she nearly toppled over in pain, blackness blurred around the edges of her vision and a ringing wouldn't stop.

By the time she came to Margaret was struggling to hold her up, wide hazel eyes stared down at her in worry. The only thing that kept Margaret from spiriting her away was Catelyn grabbing her hand and barreling to find a maester.

The rest of the night was a blur, Cat had fallen asleep from crying and it had been up to Hulda to strip her down and into sleeping garments.

Hulda broke from her musings as a knock came from the door, turning the ward stood and went to open it, on the other side stood Lysa with her glowing red hair and narrowed eyes.

"Cat I have news I want to speak to you about alone." she said making it obvious that she was ignoring Hulda. Hulda felt irritation bubble inside of her as she glared right back at the second Tully girl.

"Its fine Hulda." Cat said in a soft tone.

A bitter taste rested on Hulda's tongue, heat rose in her eyes. Taking a deep breath Hulda walked out of Catelyn's quarters and allowed her feet to take her through the halls of Riverrun.

Hulda sat by the river her eyes gazing down at the cool water flowing along, shining under the sunlight.

She didn't look up when footsteps came to a stop at her side, her hands were linked together as she felt someone's warmth by her side.

"We need to talk." It was Margaret.

Hulda looked up into her old friend's eyes the others filled with worry and fear.

Confusion washed over the herself.

"About?"

"Your sudden fainting and the lessening of blood on Petyr?"she asked.

"It was an unfair fight Margaret, even Brandon Stark had enough sense to see it."Hulda said shaking her head.

"Brandon was being brutal in his swings, the injury he gave Baelish should have killed him." Margaret hissed.

"Hold your tongue! Brandon may be hot blooded but he is still to be the Warden of the North, its best you don't speak unkindly and dear say even accuse him of murder."Hulda snapped.

Margaret looked away towards the river, her jaw was tense.

Hulda closed her eyes as she remembered the event, the way Brandon looked. The look of joy and bloodlust in his eyes, his swings harsh and unforgiving, Hulda's stomach had been in knots and her head had started hurting, the odd way Petyr had been moving made her pause and replay her memory more closely.

It was as if something was pushing Petyr more back to avoid the brunt of the swings, and at the end with the deadly blow..

Hulda had felt something burn behind her eyes and the wound was oozing, not leaking.. As if the blood in the wound had hardened to prevent so much to be loss…

"I don't know what had happened Margaret, but it was frightening."she carefully spoke.

"I have seen you gut a pig and pulled out its insides without even a heave!"Margaret said.

"What are you accusing me of? Being a witch?!" Her voice raised in anger.

A pregnant pause echoed between them.

The bitter taste laid on Hulda's tongue.

"Pardon me ladies." A voice drifted from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hulda's head snapped around to land her eyes on Ned Stark, she felt Margaret tense up beside her as they both gazed at the boy.

"Lord Stark!" Margaret stood in a hurry a slight tremble in her voice. "Forgive me, I am due back to the kitchens."

Hulda watched the other girl leave in at a fast pace.

"What do I owe the pleasure for?"she asked carefully, rising to her feet.

"I came to see how you were."he spoke.

"I am well as you can see." Hulda gave a slight nod.

"May we walk?"he asked offering his arm, Hulda paused a bit and slowly reached out to allow her hand to be tucked into it, as they began to walk her cheeks felt a bit warm from the close contact.

"I didn't see you at the party last night."he said after a long silence.

"I wasn't invited." She hesitantly said.

"Lord Tully was wondering where you were, I had overheard him asking Lady Catelyn." He explained when she gave him a look.

"I did not want to offend my half brothers and sister."she spoke, they had wandered along the river, the sounds of bird chirping held a charming moment.

"Are they still not welcoming?" Ned asked his eyes meeting her own.

"They are still wary of me, it has lessen when they found out I was conceived after Lady Alyssin had been taken by the Stranger."she explained, her heart was beating a bit faster from the eye contact, she broke it by looking out at the river again.

"I would never had thought you were related to Lord Blackwood."he admitted.

"Neither had I."she admitted.

"Although you spoke very little back then."he admitted.

"I was placed with the Septa after everything was confirmed, I had made her days worse."she admitted with a small smirk.

"But she prevailed."Ned said with an amused grin.

"Through blood and patience."Hulda chuckled out, she slowed down when Ned stopped.

"I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me tonight, the sky is breathtaking to look at."he said keeping eye contact with her.

Hulda took a deep breath, a rush of warmth ran along her body causing her cheeks to burn.

"O-of course!" With a jolt Hulda turned and walked away at a fast pace.

The night air usually held a calm feeling to the girl, alas tonight didn't settle her stomach right. Hulda was restless her mind going over what happened earlier today.

A feeling of excitement filled her chest as soon as the sky brought it breathtaking stars out.

Hulda jolted when the sound of rustling was heard, she spun around and felt her cheeks warm as Ned appeared.

Due to the cool air his cheeks were a pleasant red, his eyes were staring at her as if she was the only lady in Westeros that mattered.

"You came," his voice was filled with joy as he walked closer.

"It would be rude." A smile appeared on her lips as she stared at him, a dull throbbing headache filled the back of her head as they began to walk and glance up at the sky.

Hulda had tried to focus on most of the conversation, most of the time she felt a rush of confidence hit her.

Most of the way it dared her to press Ned against a tree, it was mortifying to be honest.

Ned hadn't appeared to be offended by her silence, mostly he continued to talk for them both. When it came for her to retire she had boldly pulled his face down and gave him a rough kiss.

It had lasted for a while, Ned had gladly responded to her advances. Although he had more control than Hulda herself.

Hulda currently laid on her bed drifting off to sleep, hoping the headache would disappear when she awoke.

 _She was running, the forest was filled with the scent of rot, a few blur glances of dead creatures laid in the path she was tearing through._ _She had to make it, she had to save them! She wouldn't allow Tom to take it all away._ _Hulda took a glance down at her attire, she didn't find the soft shape of a girl, her limbs were lanky, dirt covered and bruised._ _Once she broke through the last of the brush Hulda was met with a crowd of people, wearing robes similar to the Maesters' of Westeros._ _Most had a faint sneer on their faces, their aristocrate features highlighted by the evening sun. The one who drew her attention the most was the terrifying man in front of them, his skin was an unhealthy pale, his body was thin and not a hint of humane features fitted his face. His eyes were as red as the richest wine she had enjoyed with Margaret._ _Hulda opened her mouth to scream in terror at the same time the horrifying creature hissed out._ _"Harry Potter, come to die."_ _A flash of sickly green light exploded in her vision and a hot searing pain filled her forehead._

With a start Hulda sat up from her common bed, a sweat on her brow.

Her body was shaking as she furiously rubbed at her forehead, tears leaked down her cheeks as she slowly began to calm down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A sharp feeling of pain ran behind her eyes as Hulda sat in a chair.

She reached up to touch the bride of her nose, pressing down to alleviate some of the pain. The headache had began a couple days ago, when she had awaken to first light breaking the horizon, due to the previous events of that night the bastard had brushed it off as lack of sleep.

Alas now after two nights of full rest it had not left her side, with glee it even had worsened.

After awaking today with its greeting she put her foot down and decided to see Maester Kym.

Currently the old man was preparing a bottle of Rosemary Oil for herself, requesting that she take it whenever she felt it spike up.

"Here you are child, if this continues even with the oil come by."

She gave him a small nod and a tight smile, his fingers pressed between her brows with an oily touch.

The coolness from the oil was slowly relaxing her tight brow and was creeping to every ache behind her eyes.

Hulda blinked as a her eyes met Lysa Tully's surprised ones, the oldest Tully's face twisted with annoyance as she brushed past Hulda and into Maester Kym's study.

"Lysa wait!" Hulda turned to face the wayward girl. "How is Peter?"

Lysa paused from where she stood with her hand on the door knob.

"I have no time to entertain you, Maester Kym promised me something today." The words were cold and sharp as ever.

"I have only asked if he is healing well, Brandon Stark gave him a terrible wound."

"It wouldn't matter any how, Father wants him out of Riverrun."

"What for?"

"Are you that simple?! The Lannisters are visiting and… father does not want Peter around, word travels far."

Hulda ignored the insult, it was always easier to ignore them when it came to Lysa Tully.

"Does Catelyn know?"

The look Lysa gave her made Hulda tense, her eyes were brimming with rage and venom so potent anyone would have dropped dead.

"If I recall as well your father will be coming soon, the Lannisters wouldn't want a Bastard to breath the same air as them."

The icy hold of fear was strangling Hulda to the point she didn't notice Lysa slamming the door shut behind her.

Tytos Blackwood would be coming…

Hulda knew she didn't hold favor with her siblings, it was obvious when she remained at Riverrun after the news. Definitely more announced when none of the Blackwood family had went to find her on their visits' to Riverrun, Hulda never made it show but it had affected her greatly.

Her mother was gone and the only suppose family she had left were them. If it weren't for Catelyn or Margaret Hulda would have felt more alone than ever here, the mere thought of leaving them to walk the halls of an alien home was causing her stomach to twist with anxiety.

Her footsteps began to increase as she weaved through the halls, the familiar smell of baked bread and spices filled her nose as she came into the warmth of the kitchen.

She stopped by Margaret's side, the warmth coming off the girl made her feel more at ease.

"Is the headache gone?" Margaret asked, looking up from folding her current pile of dough.

"The Lannisters are coming." Was all Hulda could strangle out.

"Obviously, why do you think we've been working overtime?" Margaret huffed.

"Oh I cannot wait! I hear that Jaime Lannister is the most handsome boy in all of Westeros!" The sudden cry from Cira made Margaret scowl at her.

"Focus on the carrots or else we'll have another onions incident again!" The brunette girl hissed.

Hulda snorted at the fond memory of Cira nearly cutting her finger off as she daydreamed about falling in love with a dashing Prince.

They had lost a couple of onions due to contamination which had Margaret in a spittle of rage.

Cira gave them a pout as she continued cutting.

"Anyways how's your headache?" Margaret asked, her grey eyes moving back to Hulda.

"Maester Kym gave me rosemary oil to relieve it, guess who I ran into?"

"Was it another maid running for Moon Tea?"

"Lysa Tully was visiting the Maester."

Margaret's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"She finally broke herself from Peter's side?"

"Mmhmm apparently word of Brandon Stark's fight with him spread to even Casterly Rock, Lord Tully is having him leave early due to their visit."

Margaret's face twisted into a frown as she places the dough in a bowl and covered it with a cloth.

"Lord Blackwood is arriving soon." Hulda continued. "Apparently a Bastard is an insult to the esteem Lannisters."

Margaret had moved to check on the pot of soup hovering over the fire, she straightened up at the comment.

"So you are to go to Blackwood Vale?" She asked.

"So you'll be able to become part of their family if you prove you can?" Cira had stopped in her chopping to stare at Hulda with wide eyes.

"That is a ridiculous thought Cira! More than likely i'll be just placed in my room and fed there until I am to return here!" Hulda chuckled.

"It's possible." Hulda snapped her head back over to Margaret. "Once Tytos Blackwood is able to legitimize you, you'll be able to become more than a bastard."

"It's rare and is only possible if a lord has no male heir to continue their lineage." Hulda stated firmly.

"You could gain a good marriage, whether it is denied or not you are Tytos Blackwood's blood and that gains you more interest than even male bastards." Cira stated.

"I will not just spread my legs and pop out children to any man!" Hulda felt her rage bubble to the surface.

"Even if it were Ned Stark?" A shit eating grin spread through Margaret's face.

"That is a jest even You shouldn't mutter!"

"You could try to become a knight, I know Brienne of Tarth has been wearing her father down to allow her knighthood."Cira spoke.

"Be a knight?! Cira I fear your daydreams are getting to you!"

"Well why not?" Margaret asked crossing her arms. "You'd be able to begin your own house."

"You all know how women are looked at in this world." Hulda spat out.

"Yes but if you had the backing of Lord Blackwood you'll be able to have a chance, why not try to ask your half brothers to teach you?" Cira suddenly said.

"She has a point Hulda, if you prove you aren't after their titles they might back you up." Margaret said.

Hulda couldn't get another word out as a servant boy appeared at the doorway.

"Miss Hulda, Lord Tully has requested your presence in his study."


End file.
